


Ночь танца

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Romance, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: Астера Руперта превращается для него в Арно в ночь на вершине Энтенизель.





	Ночь танца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, по заявке и в подарок для Daniela Tarkvini.

* * *  
  
Когда Руппи начинает думать о нем? Точнее, когда он начинает думать о нем _так_? Возможно… с самого начала?  
  
«За такую внешность Круг назад сжигали на костре», — звучит его первая мысль, неожиданно ясная и пронзительная.  
  
А потом светловолосый фрошер улыбается и протягивает руку, и в одночасье перестает быть чужим и Чужим. А со временем становится кем-то куда более значимым, чем Руппи мог ожидать.  
  
Вокруг творится кошки знают что: война, Излом, сражения против своих… а Руппи размышляет о том, как здорово, что в силу обстоятельств и вынужденного перемирия он так часто видит Арно и общается с ним. Фрошеры вообще, как оказалось, понимают куда больше своих. Савиньяк, Алва, все они… столькому можно — и нужно! — учиться, и Руппи учится, и делает, и следует словам Лионеля Савиньяка, глядя вперед и только вперед.  
  
И отчаянно желает недостижимого.  
  
Так глупо, так странно, так безнадежно, ведь рядом с Арно теперь всегда находится Валентин. Арно в его полку, его разведчик, они вместе куда чаще, и, быть может, они вместе… и в другом смысле тоже? И все равно во время сражения вместе с полком лиловых Руппи ищет глазами Арно, а потом, чуть не сорвавшись, выспрашивает у Валентина, где он. Слава Торстену, все в порядке, но как же каждый раз больно думать, что в следующий раз может оказаться по-другому!  
  
Хорошо, что есть Селина, совершенное прикрытие для столь позорного падения в гайифщину. Можно делать вид, что он без ума от того, насколько ее внешность схожа с маминой, и в то же время радоваться, что она отличается от Волшебницы Фельсенбурга характером. Можно катать ее на санках под звездами зимней ночью, признаваться в любви и тем самым снимать с себя любые возможные подозрения, что он испытывает к Арно нечто большее, чем теплые дружеские чувства.  
  
И ночью иногда, слыша звон далеких призрачных крыльев (или это тоже сон?) и ощущая запах моря, можно представлять совсем другие светлые волосы, и раз за разом сгорать под тонким одеялом, сгорать так, чтобы не узнал никто и никогда.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Живи! — на алатский манер смешливо в очередной раз прощается Арно, и Руппи до боли стискивает поводья Морока, глядя, как Арно едет к своему Валентину, понимая, что наблюдать невыносимо, но взгляд отвести невозможно.  
  
— Монсеньор? — кто-то из свиты что-то спрашивает, и Руппи усилием воли заставляет себя отвернуться, сосредоточиться и превратиться в того бесстрашного, бесшабашного и лихого Фельсенбурга, которого они знают и к которому привыкли.  
  
— Да, да, конечно, — отвечает он на заданные вопросы, усмехается, чувствуя, как под теплым мундиром бьются ледяные осколки сердца.  
Дриксен и кесарство… Дриксен и фрошеры… Дриксен, Дриксен… а, может, и правда послать все в закат и махнуть в Бирюзовые земли?..  
  
  
* * *  
  
А потом, уже после всего, Руппи снова оказывается в Хексберг, словно судьба, сама земля, небо и вода слышат его желания. И он пьет с Вальдесом ведьмовку, говорит об экспедиции, поддакивает шкиперу Клюгкатеру, который обстоятельно перечисляет, где можно запастись для путешествия, и поет «Найереллу», напрочь забыв и про Ледяного с его Эсператией, и про Селину с маменькой, и про Бруно и политику бабушки.  
  
И отправляется на Энтенизель с Вальдесом, когда на город опускается ночь. Вокруг горы туман, но на самой вершине в вышине сияют звезды. _Звездная ночь, звездная пыль, танцуй на горе, пока внизу штиль. Слышится смех, смех, звон и ночь, отпусти печали прочь…_ Руперт оборачивается и среди кружащих вокруг кэцхен выхватывает взглядом одну, точнее, одного. Он знает, они умеют превращаться в того, кого ты хочешь. Знает, потому что видел тогда Гудрун и «Фридриха», и никогда не забудет этой сцены в библиотеке дома.  
  
Но сейчас, глядя в знакомые черные глаза и на родинку на щеке, Руппи позволяет себе то, чего никогда не позволил бы в любой другой ситуации.  
  
Поцелуй получается жадным и глубоким, у Арно… у астэры, изображающей Арно, поправляет себя Руппи, пухлые и мягкие губы. Такие, какими он представлял их себе. Он так сильно впивается пальцами в плечи, затянутые тонкой тканью рубашки, что там должны остаться синяки. О, если бы он мог оставить их там на самом деле, и чтобы Валентин видел это, видел и знал, что Арно принадлежит другому! Руппи притягивает астэру к себе, ближе, теснее, чтобы между ними не оставалось больше пространства.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — шепчет он в широко распахнутые темные глаза, и ему плевать, что это не Арно. Ему плевать на все. Он чувствует возбуждение Арно через ткань его штанов, когда касается его промежности рукой. Собственный член уже давно пульсирует и распирает штаны, и Руппи торопливо расшнуровывается непослушными руками. Арно, дерзко глядя на него, делает то же самое и снова прижимается. Он пьян, они оба пьяны, пьяны этой ночью, звездами и свободой. _Море и волны, море и солнце, путь вдаль лежит впереди. Горе и смерти, горе и сушу ты вновь оставишь позади…_  
  
Руппи берет оба члена в руку и двигает ладонью — отчаянно, яростно. Арно задыхается и закрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад, толкается горячей плотью. Руппи ощущает, ощущает настолько ясно то, как капли их пота и возбуждения смешиваются в одно. Насколько же это реально, насколько желанно! Теперь он понимает, может понять Гудрун, и не винит ее ни в чем. Если астэры способны на подобное, неудивительно, что она тогда… И ему не кажется больше ни нелепым, ни глупым, ни смешным то, что она делала. Ее просто жаль. А он, сам он… Руппи рычит, когда кончает. От отчаяния и осознания того, что этому никогда не быть на самом деле. Его желание, боль и вожделение выплескиваются, оставляя след на одежде Арно.  
  
— Убирайся, — Руппи отталкивает астэру, игнорируя недоуменный и обиженный взгляд, и, едва натянув штаны, бросается прочь с горы.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— …неожиданность, — слышит Руппи голос Вальдеса, спускаясь к завтраку в столовую. — Но приятная, особенно в свете новостей, что вы привезли, виконт!  
  
Руппи замирает на лестнице, его взгляд затуманивается. Ответа он не слышит, но может разобрать голос Арно. Он сжимает перила так сильно, что, кажется, древесина сейчас рассыплется в прах под его пальцами. А потом медленно, медленно продолжает спускаться и входит в столовую.  
  
Вальдес поднимается приветствовать его, говорит о том, как неожиданно прибыл виконт Сэ вчера вечером с вестями из Придды. А Руппи смотрит на Арно, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, потому что тот точно так же смотрит в ответ. А потом медленно, незаметно и украдкой от Вальдеса Арно поднимает руку и, словно невзначай поправляя платок, оттягивает лиловую ткань в сторону, обнажая белую кожу, покрытую синяками.  
  
Колени Руппи подкашиваются, и он валится на стул напротив, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.  
  
— Виконт Сэ, — еле слышно произносит он одними губами, всей душой надеясь, что Вальдес не заметил его минутного помутнения.  
  
— Граф фок Фельсенбург, — церемонно кивает Арно, по-прежнему глядя ему в лицо. — Здесь хорошая выпивка, — произносит он спокойно. — К сожалению, вчера я прибыл слишком поздно, чтобы насладиться ею сполна, — дыхание Руппи перехватывает от этих слов.  
  
— Полагаю, — наконец он размыкает губы, — что, в таком случае, вы не откажетесь от того, чтобы выпить со мной сегодня вечером?  
  
Арно словно нарочно — да он и делает это нарочно! — облизывает слегка опухшие от ночных поцелуев губы.  
  
— Не откажусь, — говорит он и вдруг легко и озорно улыбается.


End file.
